


If Arashi had MSN

by smapxorenji



Series: Arashi with their messaging tools [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smapxorenji/pseuds/smapxorenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written in 2010 when MSN Messenger was still alive and kicking. Hope you have a good laugh while reading. =)</p>
    </blockquote>





	If Arashi had MSN

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2010 when MSN Messenger was still alive and kicking. Hope you have a good laugh while reading. =)

_Sakurai Sho has just signed in._

  
**I Love Chiba says:**  
HI SHO-CHAN!  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Hi Aiba-kun. You just have to use that as your msn nickname?  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Well it sounds good!   
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Right.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says** :  
You think the rest will log on just for tonight?  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Well I think Jun will. I can't say the same for Leader though since MSN's pretty alien to him.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
How about Nino? He might be busy filming right now desho?  
  
 _Mario Gamer has just signed in._  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Speak of the devil.

  
_Mario Gamer has been added to the conversation._

  
**I Love Chiba says:**  
HI NINO-CHAN!  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Good evening Nino.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
I won't be here for long. logged in using my keitai.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
You're still filming?  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
YES. I'm currently having my break right now.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
You could have taken a nap or something Nino.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
Well SOMEONE kept bugging me to log on tonight... *glares*  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
I love you Nino-chan.  <3

  
_Switch On! and M.Jun have just signed in._

  
**I Love Chiba says:**  
OMG leader's online YATTA!  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
And Matsujun too.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
At the same time?

  
_Switch On! and M.Jun have been added to the conversation._

  
**Sakurai Sho says:**  
Good evening!  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Yeah.   
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
HELLO MATSUJUN AND LEADER!  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
Stop using caps dude.  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Nino you're here?  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
Duh. Who do you think I am then?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
I was just asking Nino.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Nino's in the midst of filming.  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Oh that's a miracle. He actually chose MSN over his DS. *snorts*  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
MATSUMOTO JUN!  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Now who just asked me not to use caps! *pouts*  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
*stares*  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Satoshi?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
He's trying to get the hang of using MSN from his keitai.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
You're with Oh-chan?  
  
 **Switch On! says:**  
Yes.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
I wasn't asking you Oh-chan.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Why are the two of you together?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
For a drink.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
WHAT!   
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
I think Nino-chan's mad.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
I think you should stop adding fuel to the fire Aiba.  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
We're just drinking Nino.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says** :  
You asked him out?  
  
 **Switch On! says:**  
Yes  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Leader did and I happened to be free.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Why wasn't I invited? *pouts*  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
I don't want to drive a drunken you home again.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
HAHAHA.  Gotta agree with Jun on that.   
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
HEYYYYYYYY~~~~ =(  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
You vomited in his car twice!  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
it wasn't on purpose I swear!  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
RIGHT.  
  
 **Switch On! says:**  
Hah.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Not funny leader. =(  
  
 **M.Jun:**  
Stop acting cute Aiba.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
AM NOT.   
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
STOP USING CAPS AIBA!  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Don't direct your fury at me Nino-chan! I'm hurt.  
  
 **Switch On! says:**  
Kazu?  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
What.  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Leader's staring at his keitai screen.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Thinking of what to type?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
I don't know. He's frowning.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
Whatever Oh-chan. I'm not going to talk to you two for a week. Goodbye.

  
_Mario Gamer has left the conversation._

  
**I Love Chiba says:**  
Yabai. I think Nino-chan's really mad.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Satoshi, you know how he has been trying to ask you out for dinner?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
He just nodded his head.  
  
 **Switch On! says:**  
will try my best.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says** :  
Maa. I think Nino will be fine after a while so don't worry too much Satoshi.

  
_Switch On! has left the conversation._

  
**I Love Chiba says:**  
Where did leader go?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
His phone rang.   
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Nino?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Placing my bet on him.   
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Nino-chan can never get angry at leader for long!  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Alright I'm logging off. My battery's dying soon.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Don't drink too much guys. We still have Himitsu recording tomorrow.  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Will do. I'll see you guys tomorrow then.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
BYE MATSUJUN! Say goodbye to leader on my behalf too.  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Ok. By the way, you're gonna pay for my keitai broadband usage tonight.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
WHAAAAAAAAAAT!

  
_M.Jun has left the conversation_

  
**Sakurai Sho says:**  
HAHAHA.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
T_T


End file.
